Feelings of the past and present
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: While traveling the Kalos region, what if an old friend of Ash's was to meet up with him, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie soon Ash's feelings of the past are awakened, and now he finds it hard to pick which girl he loves, can Ash decide without braking the heart of the other or will all three be hear broken read to find out. Ash/Misty/Serena, one-short there is no bashing in this story.


**A/N Hey one and all this is a one short that I have made why because of all the BS that is going on with people pairing Ash with Serena and bashing Misty which I find distasteful to be honest now don't get me wrong I like Serena and find her fun. Now if you like a pairing that is fine but there is no need to bash a character to do it. So this one short is mainly for all the ones that are getting mad and angry right now, not I don't own Pokemon wish I did but I don't.**

**Feelings of the past and present**

It was just another right sunny day in the Kalos region and Ash Ketchum had just got his last badge, "Alright this is the last badge I needed." Ash said with a smile as he looked at Pikachu who was on his shoulder, which the later just smiled back. As the four were had returned to Luminose City, in which Ash was waiting for a very old friend to show up along with his three friends who had been with him in Kalos.

The first was Bonnie an adorable and very pretty little girl who has blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a brown sleeveless top with a black bow on it, she was also wearing a knee length black tights covered by a white skirt under it she had pink shoes and a yellow purse that she was caring around with her.

Next was her older brother Clemont and was the Gym Leader of Luminose blonde hair and blue eyes with glasses. He was wearing a blue suite with yellow stripes on the legs he was also wearing black shoes and had a device on his back which he had used on their adventures which had performed different actions

And then there was Serena who was an old friend of Ash from before he had started his Pokémon adventure, as she was just a little shorter than Ash and had blue eyes and dark blonde hair. She was wearing a pink hate that had a black bow on it along with a red skirt

"Hey Pikachu you ready to win a league this time." Ash said with hope in his voice, while Pikachu just gave a peace sign to Ash and nodded.

Clemont and his sister Bonnie both just looked at their friend with a smile as Bonnie just looked over at Ash and saw that he was smiling more today. "Ash why are you smiling so much I've never seen you this happy before?" The little blonde girl asked, while Ash just couldn't help but smile as he looked up into the sky.

"Well Bonnie." Ash began as he looked over at Pikachu who also smiled. "I'm waiting for an old friend that's going to meet us here." He said as all three soon took an interest at this and they began wonder who Ash was talking about.

Serena just smiled as she learned over to Ash and smiled at her childhood friend. "So Ash, who is the friend we're meeting?" Serena asked as she then saw Ash just grin and screech the back of his head, not sure on how to tell his old friend and his two new friends.

"Well you see that is a funny story." Ash said as he looked at Pikachu and sat down on a bench while Pikachu just sat down right on his lap. "You see me and Pikachu weren't always the good friends we are now in fact Pikachu shocked me the first time I picked him up." Ash said as he smiled at the memory.

"And I was not that good either. " Ash continued as he went on to tell them how he tried to capture a Pidgey only for Pikachu not to do what he asked to just run up a tree, which left Ash to try to do it alone. Even having to use his own pyjamas to try and get the Pokémon, something the three just laughed at more so with Serena something that made Ash rub the back of his head once again, knowing how bad he was back then.

Ash just went on with his story and how he had thrown a rock at a Spearow, who was less than happy about that. "So I take it you were attacked?" Serena asked with a cheeky smile, while Ash just nodded at this.

"After the Spearows flock attacked us Pikachu and I just ran and I dived off a cliff into the river that was below, and let's just say things didn't get any better, who knows I could have drowned in that river." Ash said with a smile. "It was then I meet someone who, well they sort of fished me out." He said as he remembered when Misty saved his life and did so a few other times as well this was more so as they travelled together. _"True we fought with each other at times and when we first travelled with each other we were at each other's_ throats." Ash thought and could help but laugh, after all they were just ten years old back then and now things had changed Ash knew he was older than he was back then and he knew that Misty would be the same as well.

While Ash lost in thought, all three of his friends just looked at him before Serena gave a light cough to get his attention. "So Ash, go on tell us more." She said wondering how this story would go.

"Oh well once I was out this girl with red hair and green blue eyes, ran over to me and at first I thought she was coming to see how I was but was more worried about Pikachu, who was hurt by the Spearow. " Ash said shaking his head and looked at Pikachu. "I wasn't thinking at the time and she thought I was more worried about myself than my Pokemon." He said with a grim look as he was reminded of a certain trainer that he was just happy Misty never met.

Pikachu just looked up at Ash and smiled at him knowing it was not his fault after all a lot happened on the first day and Ash and he were in danger at the time, Pikachu just looked over as Ash just told his story. "After that the Spearow were coming back and well..." Ash said as he stopped and Pikachu just laughed knowing what happened next, this was something Pikachu still teased Ash about from time to time.

"Come on Ash what happened please?" Bonnie asked, as the young girl wanted to know what Ash did next liking the story on how he first started.

Serena on the other hand wondered who this red headed girl was, but Ash hadn't said too much on her just yet only that she had saved Ash's life. "Does he love this girl?" She asked herself as she looked over at Ash wonder if she could pick anything up from the way he was talking about her, but this was Ash after all he didn't even recognize her when they meet again.

"Well I sort of took her bike from her." Ah said as he began to scratch the back of his head.

"Okay, why exactly would do take her bike in the first place?" asked Serena, rather not too happy about the fact that he stolen the girl's bike without her permission, so she wanted to know what his reasons for doing so is and it made Ash frown a bit as the next part was inevitable.

"Well, I wanted to save Pikachu from the Spearows and I promised her that I would bring the bike back someday" explained Ash, thinking back to when he took Misty's bike and the fact that while he did promise to give it back to her, he wasn't able to make good on his word due to the events that occurred towards the end of his first day. "The Spearows caught up to me and I tried to protect Pikachu from them no matter what, even if it meant I would die but that's when Pikachu used his Thundershock to stop their assault…" he said, breathing in quite a bit as he wasn't going to like what he was going to say next. "That actually destroyed her bike in the process and hurt him even more, forcing me to get him to a hospital."

Needless to say, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena all remained silent at Ash, they couldn't believe that he could do something so stupid even if it was to save his Pokemon yet the story had been rather interesting by far so for now, it would be best to hear more from him before they say anything, gesturing for the raven-haired Pokemon trainer to continue. "To be honest, that wouldn't be the last time I destroyed a girl's bike really as it happens two more times during the course of my journey…." He said, remembering destroying May's bike and Dawn's all because of conflicts with the three members of the criminal organization Team Rocket. "Once in the Hoenn region and once more in the Sinnoh region but I'm getting off-topic, it didn't take me long to get to a Pokemon Center as I had help from the Officer Jenny from Viridian City after I learned that my Pokedex is also my ID and to my shock, the girl I met managed to catch up to me with her destroyed bike."

Pikachu remained silent, he could remember having to be carried to Nurse Joy and get medical treatment while Ash had to wait for good news and the fact that his early reunion with Misty didn't seem to help matters a bit nor did the arrival of the Team Rocket trio when they tried to steal all the Pokemon from the Pokemon Center and that was before they learned that Misty was the Cerulean City Gym Leader let alone the youngest in her family tree.

"Sounds like she was pretty mad about what had happened to her bike wasn't she?" began Bonnie, understanding if she had a bike and it got destroyed in the process, she'd be upset too so she could sympathize with the red-haired girl on the issue at hand and Dedenne came out from her back, just as curious on the story that Ash was telling them and Fennekin was hoping to hear more as well since it was her first time learning of when Ash became a Pokemon Trainer.

"Yeah but I was more shocked as she had carried her bike all the way to Viridian City." Ash said with a grin as the three were shocked at what Ash had told them.

Bonnie just giggled a little at hearing this. "Wow she sounds super strong, to do something like that." She said with a smile on her face.

Ash just went on with the story telling them of all the adventures that he had with Misty and how at times both fought each other over silly little things, but when it came right down to it they would both help each other out and save each other if the other was in danger.

As he went on telling them all his adventures in Kanto Serena just looked at Ash and smile slightly. _"It sounds like Ash really likes this Misty."_ Serena thought as she looked at Ash with a smile, true she had a crush on him but they hadn't seen each other since they were kids back in Pallet and before she moved away to Kalos.

Serena's head soon went up when she heard Bonnie started to laugh at Ash as well as Pikachu. "You dressed up like a girl to get into the Gym, and all because you said their perform sinks." She said with a giggle while Ash just nodded still embarrassed at what he had to do. _"I wonder if he loves her,_ _it seems like he does." _She thought as she looked over at Ash.

"I have to say Ash that was not the brightest thing to say." Clemont said while both Ash and Serena just looked at the blonde Gym leader as Ash had told her what had happened when he tried to get his first Kalos Gym badge.

Ash just continued to tell every one of his adventures with Misty and Brock and how they stopped Team Rocket many times, while the three just listened and soon it got to the end of his adventures with Misty. And how in the Orange Islands what he had to do to save the world, which shocked after all the three hah heard this on the news that something was going on.

Hearing this and seeing the depressed look that he had on his face something that the three saw, and they could tell he didn't like that they went their own paths. "Oh Ash it must have been hard." Serena said as she moved over to her friend and wanted to know to answer that she had been thinking since Ash had began his story. "Uhmmm Ash, are you in love with this Misty girl?" Serena asked seeing his face go read at her question.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ash, blushing a bit when he was asked that, especially as he remembered when Misty was called to run the Cerulean City Gym while her sisters travelled the world after the events in Johto and how her bike had be fully-restored to the way it was before he had stolen it since that fateful day though Serena and Bonnie laughed a bit as the expression on his face says it all. "Yeah, I guess you could say that and even though I made mistakes, it was because of her that I'm who I am right now."

Serena couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of Ash, as she had a liking to him for a long time but wasn't able to tell him how she felt due to the day that she had to move from Kanto to Kalos, plus she was also surprised when Ash mentioned how he, Brock and Misty met Molly Hale, someone who she hadn't heard from since she and her parents last visited Kanto, more so during the events involving Entei and Pokemon known as Unown. "That's really great to hear, I hope we get to meet her soon." smiled Bonnie, moments before noticing the expression on Serena's face then asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh?" answered Serena, shaking her head and returning to reality when she heard Bonnie calling out to her. "You say something?" she asked the younger sister of Clemont which made them a bit concerned as there might be something troubling her right now and needed to make sure it wasn't going to be a problem. Even Fennekin was worried for her trainer.

"We just want to make sure you're okay" explained Clemont, knowing that there was something that Serena wasn't telling them herself but if she doesn't wish to tell them right now, it would be fine since they had all been travelling together since Ash's first Kalos Gym Battle.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it…" Serena gave them a smile, trying to convince them that there wasn't anything to worry about since this was too early for something like this, then again she was curious as to why Ash never told Misty how he felt for her despite their time travelling together since his second day as a Pokemon Trainer, even if her friends weren't so easily convince e that it wouldn't be anything.

* * *

After much more talking and how Misty saved his life and he saved her the four just headed to where Misty was meeting him and along the way Serena was more and more worried on how she would handle meeting Misty.

"I just can't wait to meet Misty again." Ash said with a smile on his face as all four just looked to where as was looking, it was then they all saw a red headed girl running over to them while holding a baby Pokémon in her arms which was an Azurill.

"Hello Ash, been a long time hasn't Mr Pokémon master." She said with a smile as she looked over at Ash who just smiled as he looked at her.

Nodding Ash moved over to her and just looked at her and seen that over the past two years she had really become beautiful, even her hair was down as well which shocked him and Pikachu a little. She even still had the clothes that she wore when she went to Hoenn, which just made Ash winch knowing it was still hard for Misty after what had happened to Togepi.

"Whoa Mist you sure have changed, you're not wearing your pony tail." He said with a tease knowing it would get her riled up.

Serena just looked at Misty and smiled she was happy to see this girl and could tell they would get on well after all, and from what Ash had said she was a bit of a tomboy which made her giggle on the inside as she wanted to watch what was going to happen. _"Something tells me Ash just said the wrong thing to Misty." _She thought as she looked over as she saw a vein pop on Misty's head which she knew Ash was going to get it.

"You better watch you say Ash Ketchum, it could wind up being the last thing you ever say!" snapped Misty, getting her mallet ready and Ash freaked out at the sight of it, then she noticed Serena which made her wonder about things. "By the way, who is that? Since we're on the subject, where's May and Brock?"

"That's Serena she's my childhood friend… I guess I forgot to mention that to you back when we were travelling…" he was really worried about what Misty would do to her, especially for never having mentioned Serena at all during their time together which pretty much made Misty more angry however, she never got a chance to use her mallet when two large hand grabbed Pikachu and Azurill, while another two grabbed Fennekin and Dedenne much to their shock and a familiar Meowth-head balloon was on the ground nearby. "Come on not those three again?!"

The trio from the criminal organization Team Rocket laughed as they had Dedenne, Fennekin, Pikachu and Azurill trapped in cages. "Well, would you look at that…" laughed Meowth, he was rather surprised to see that Misty was with Ash again after so long which to be honest, he and his two human cohorts Jessie and James kind of missed having to face her in battles. "What brings you back with the twerp?"

"That's none of your bees wax!" snapped Misty, rather annoyed that the Rocket trio was still after Ash after so long and was actually hoping that the group would finally give up due to failing to get their hands on Pikachu countless times. "On another note, give us our Pokemon back!"

"Why would we do that?" asked Jessie, grinning at the Cerulean Gym Leader with a dark expression as she and James were preparing to make their getaway especially as Pikachu finds that his Thundershock attack is unable to break the cage that he was now trapped in. "It's time we take our leave, so long losers!"

"Oh and just one more thing before we go!" Meowth extended his claws and jumped out at Ash, something that he actually missed doing as he performed a scratch attack on the raven-haired trainer's face.

Meowth just laughed at this as he smiled. "Oh that felt good just like old times." He said, while Ash just held on his face.

Misty on the other hand was very angry as she looked over at Team Rocket and back to Ash. "Oh now you've made me mad." Misty said grabbing one of her Pokeballs and gave a smirk as she looked up at the trio who just laughed at her.

"Oh really what are you going to do send out your Golden." Jessie said as she and James both laughed at this remembering when they first meet her at the Viridian City Pokemon Center.

"True or maybe her Psyduck now that would be funny to see since that duck can't do a thing." Meowth said with a grin on his face.

Hearing this just made Misty angry at the way they were talking about her Pokémon like this which just made her grin all the more Ash and the others apart from Team Rocket saw this. "You two think you're so funny don't you?" She asked as she looked up at them and grinned as they looked down at her. "Well let's see if you three losers find this funny, Gyarados I chose you!" Misty yelled as she throw the Pokéball into the air and with a flash of light out came Misty ace in the hole Gyarados as the Water flying Pokémon gave a great roar, while Misty just smiled as she looked up at the three.

"Oh no it's a Gyarados!" James cried out in fear as he looked right into its eyes which just made him even more scared by this water Pokémon.

Even Ash was smiling at this and looked up at Team Rocket and smiled. "Wow she has a Gyarados that is one cool Pokémon." Serena said looking at the water Pokémon as she got out her Pokedex so she could get some information.

"_Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. The Evolved form of Magikarp, in ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared."_

"Don't just stand there James, do something!" snapped Jessie, especially as Wobbufett popped out of his Pokeball without being called into battle, something that really annoyed her even more as she wishes he'd stop doing that.

"What do you want me to do?!" exclaimed James, though he wasn't too fond of Gyarados especially remembering their first encounter with one due to him having kicked a Magikarp that he bought from the Magikarp salesman long ago back in Kanto and even then it gave the trio bad memories. "Alright Inkay, I choose you!"

The first Kalos Pokemon that James had ever caught was sent out and this was Serena's first time seeing it in action, looking at her Pokedex to see what it is. "_Inkay, the Revolving Pokemon. Opponents who stare at the flashing of the light-emitting spots on its body become dazed and lose their will to fight."_

"Okay Inkay use Psybeam!" ordered James, especially with his Inkay's eyes glowing bright pink and shooting a multi-colored beam at the Water/Flying-Type that it was facing.

"Dodge it and use Hyper Beam!" countered Misty, which her Gyarados easily avoided the Psychic-Type attack then proceed to fire an orange beam from his mouth aimed directly at the Team Rocket trio.

"Wobbufett, save us with your Mirror Coat!" commanded Jessie, wanting Wobbufett to do something useful and save them before the Hyper Beam from Gyarados can send them blasting off this soon.

"Argh they are giving me a headache." Misty said as she saw Gyarados's attack didn't work and was sent right back at her Pokémon but when she said this, a certain yellow duck came out as she said the word headache.

"Psyduck I didn't call you out!" She yelled a little frustrated by this while Psyduck just looked at Misty blankly while holding his head. Seeing this just made Misty sigh a little as she looked at her Psyduck who just tilted its head at Misty.

Ash just simple smiled at this as he looked at Misty and Psyduck. "Well Mist I can see that Psyduck hasn't change much." He said with a smiling looking at the water Pokémon who was still holding its head.

Misty just looked at Ash and nodded, but she knew that they had to deal with Team Rocket first before looking back at. "Yeah Ash but let's just deal with Team Rocket first then we can catch up on old times," Misty said as she looked up at the trio.

"I'll help too." Serena said as she called out her Vivillion which when it came out made Ash a little worried knowing Misty's fear of bugs.

Luckily Misty wasn't scared of Vivillion as the female Bug/Flying-Type in question made her think of Ash's Butterfree, the first Pokemon that he ever caught and fully evolved, but it was also the first Pokemon that he ever released as well and it made her feel sad. Yet now wasn't the time to be sad, especially as they need to beat the trio right now though Confusion isn't going to do any good since Inkay is part Dark-Type which makes it immune to Psychic-Type attacks.

"Vivillion, use Bug Buzz!" ordered Serena, which her Vivillion responded by letting out a buzzing noise that Inkay couldn't take and she turned her attention towards Wobbufett since using an attack that damages him won't do any good as it could be reflected back at her from what she had seen. "I got an idea, Vivillion, use your String Shot on Wobbufett!"

Vivillion gave a thrilling chirp and spat out sticky string to stop Wobbufett in his tracks, preventing him from reflecting it back at her, causing Jessie to be really annoyed by this, sometimes wishing she still had her Seviper or her Yanmega, Frillish or Woobat with her rather than Wobbufett.

"Inkay are you okay?" asked James, hoping that his Dark/Psychic-Type was alright which a silent nod showed that he was and much to his relief, which showed that he was still quite willing to battle.

While Misty knew that she didn't have much of a choice but to her Psyduck in battle, the downside is that he can't use Disable or Confusion unless his headache gets worse than it already is which she's sure the trio would not want to make the same mistake they did previously. "Alrighty then Psyduck go out and help if you want to and use water gun." Misty ordered but once she said that everyone just watched as Psyduck's water gun was still not all that good as it was just a little water coming out from its mouth.

Bonnie just giggled as she saw this as Misty on the other hand just gave a sigh knowing Psyduck still hadn't learnt how to use water gun that well. "That is so cute." Bonnie said with a smile as Misty thought she saw Psyduck blush at this.

"Man that dumb duck still can't do anything." Jessie said with a laugh as Misty and Bonnie just looked up at her, both none too happy with the way, she talking.

"Hurry and use Peck Inkay." James ordered as Inkay just nodded, and Misty saw this as a chance and just smiled.

Even Ash knew that Team Rocket had just made a mistake. "Alright Misty you know what to do." Ash whispers as Clemont was fixing up his face that Meowth had scratched.

Misty just looked back at Ash and gave a wink which Serena saw. "Alright Inkay go and Peck Psyduck's head and don't stop." Misty said with a smile as all three were shocked at what she was saying.

"Why is she saying that?" Clemont asked wondering why she wanted this to happen but all Ash did was just smiled as he watched this happen.

"Watch and see…" began Ash, grinning as the attack would simply make Psyduck's headache worse and then that happens, boy the trio will be in for a shocking surprise, more so as Psyduck's eyes began to glow bright blue yet while Inkay was immune to it as Misty expected, it wasn't the case for the thieves themselves, including Wobbufett.

"Oh no, we can't move!" exclaimed James, shocked as he, Jessie, Meowth and Wobbufett were trapped by the Confusion attack that Psyduck was producing from his awakened powers, which had thwarted them before especially back when Misty was still travelling with Ash and Brock.

"Vivillion, use Bug Bite!" ordered Serena, more so with Vivillion delivering a powerful bite on Inkay, which helps due to his Double-Weakness against Bug-Type attacks which is a huge relief to her. "Alright, now use Psychic to get out Pokemon out of those cages!"

Vivillion nodded her head, using her Psychic-Type move on the cages containing Azurill, Pikachu, Fennekin and Dedenne, focusing all her might until they were finally opened, freeing the Pokemon from inside. "Thanks guys, okay Pikachu hit them with a Thunder attack with everything you've got" commanded Ash.

"Why do we even bother…" muttered James, especially as the Rocket members were helpless as Pikachu was about to use his at the time most powerful Electric-Type attack on them but Misty wasn't going to let them off that easily.

"You think it's just going to be Pikachu you are going to worry about, fat chance guys!" smiled Misty, knowing what she has to do and it will even serve as a punishment on the members of Team Rocket for making her mad earlier. "Alright Gyarados, it's time to use Hyper Beam on them." Misty said with a grin as Team Rocket looked on in fear.

With that both attacks from the Pokémon sent the three flying into the air, with their Meowth-Head Balloon destroyed in the process as they just gave a sigh at this. "Well this was just humiliating." Jessie said with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Meowth said as he looked over at James. "Why did you have to do that to that Psyduck you know what happens when it gets a headache!" Meowth yelled in anger at his friend.

"Well I forgot, I mean it has been a long time after all." James said with a sheepish grin. "But it's not like it matters now as once again."

"We're blasting off again!" All three Team Rocket members yelled at once as they soon were gone from the sight of Ash and the others.

"Well that was fun to send them clowns flying off again." Misty said as she smiled, while still looking up at the sky with a smile on her face.

Just the Vivillion landed on Misty's head which made Ash a little worried but to his shock Misty just smiled as she saw the look on Ash's face. "Oh come on Ash I'm not scared of all bug Pokémon remember Butterfree." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah…" Ash felt kind of down as he was reminded about Butterfree and remembered the day he released his Bug/Flying-Type so it could mate with a Pink Butterfree that it fell in love with back in the Kanto regions… It still hurts Ash just thinking about it. "I still miss him…"

"Yeah, so do I…" added Misty, more so with Pikachu lowering his head, remembering when they first met Butterfree at the Viridian Forest back when he was just a Caterpie which served as the first Pokemon that Ash had ever caught on start of his Pokemon Journey, especially with Misty being frightened of the little bug at least at first.

Serena silently took a glance at her Pokedex to find out more on Butterfree… _Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen._

Remaining silent, Serena turned her glance back towards Ash, somehow worried for him the moment that Misty mentioned Butterfree and decided it would be best to find out if he is ready to talk about it, however she needed to space with Misty to learn the whole story. "Is Ash feeling okay?" she asked the orange-haired girl with a frown on her face.

"Not really, he is still sad that he had to release his Butterfree after this whole time… It still hurts him on the inside" explained Misty, feeling like shedding tears of her own as she was still sad herself, especially towards her old Togepi which had evolved into a Togetic back in the Hoenn region when they were dealing with that evil Colonel Hansen and his Ninjask and Shedinja. "I actually understand how he feels about choosing to let one of your Pokemon go."

Serena just looked over at Misty and saw that she must have had to do that as well. "It must have been hard." He said with a frown knowing she wouldn't like doing that with her Pokémon. "So..." Serena began as she saw Ash was talking to Bonnie and Clemont. "...You and Ash must be close right?"

Misty just laughed a little at this as the two girls just looked over at Ash. "Well I wouldn't say that, I mean at first we fought like mad." Misty said as she giggled a little.

"Really but you both seem to be getting along well right now." Serena said as she looked at Ash with a smile as her face went just a little red from this but that all changed very fast.

Yet this didn't go unnoticed by Misty who saw the way Serena was looking at Ash. _"It seems that she has a crush on him or is in love with him."_ Misty thought as she then took the girl by the hand. "Come with me." Misty said as Serena was a little taken back but just nodded and allowed Misty to take her away from Ash and the others.

* * *

Once they were in a safe Place Misty just looked at the girl in front of her. "So you're in love with Ash am I right?" She asked with a smile, sure when she was younger she got jealous like all people do after all she was human and from what May had told her she got a little angry a Drew just a while ago.

Serena on the other hand was a little taken back by all of this and all she could do was shake her head at Misty and what she was saying. "What are you crazy me like Ash, no way will never happen in a million years." She said as her face went even redder which just caused Misty to giggle a little at this. "Besides he seems to love you." She said with a frown.

"You know I used to say the same thing right." Misty said as she sat down next to Serena and looked up into the sky, "After all Ash is just, well one of a kind sure he can mess up and be so stupid but his heart is always in the right place."

Serena was a little shocked by this as she looked at Misty and smiled. "You know I was a little worried you would go at me for having feelings for Ash." She said as Misty was still smiling.

* * *

Yet the two didn't know that Ash was they and he was listening to the two with a shocked look on his face he knew that Serena was an old friend as was a little worried at first that she didn't love him with a thought that she wouldn't love him like he loved her. But there was also another problem as he also had the same for Misty. _"I guess Rudy was right." _ He said with a light smile but knew he that is was going to get a lot harder as a thought hit him.

How could he pick which girl he liked, Ash just looked at both as they soon laughed as he heard about the time he dressed up like a girl something had done more than once? "How can a pick." He said with a whisper as he closed his eyes and gave a sigh before he opened them and looked at them both girls.

This was something that he hated and knew that whatever he did the others would be upset, and that was something he couldn't do to either of them. "I can't do that to them I mean I knew Serena since I was little." He said as he looked over to her as she smiled sweetly at Misty.

"And then there is Misty, she save my life and helped me to get where I am." He said as he knew Misty was better than Paul as she was hurt many times helping out Pokémon in the adventures, even his former rival Gary proved to be more of a help despite his cocky attitude, that and the fact she never abounded her Pokemon, true she had to let Togetic go.

Having one last look at the two girls, Ash just moved away knowing that he needed to think this over long and hard. "What will I do?" Ash said walking away with a sad look on his face. "I don't want to hurt them, but one will be hurt if I did pick one or the other,"

* * *

Pikachu remained silent, he was wondering about if there was something the matter then turned his attention towards Serena and Misty, approaching the two girls before explaining what was going on. "What?" asked Misty, noticing that Ash wasn't there anymore and wondering why he would do something like this? "Where is he going?"

Once again remaining silent, the Electric-Type shook his head as he didn't know where Ash was going but he saw that the boy was sad. "You stay with Pikachu I'll go find Ash…" Misty told Serena, before heading off in the direction that she heard Ash took.

Fennekin knew that she needed to do something as well and jumped at Serena, taking her hat off. "Hey Fennekin!" she called out to her Fire-Type Starter, following it in the same direction, promoting Pikachu to do the same with a frown. "Give me my hat back!"

Clemont and Bonnie on the other hand kept Azurill with them and Dedenne especially as the former is still a baby at the time so it wouldn't be right to let her wonder off and getting lost in the process. "I hope that it won't be anything really bad… encountering those three was already enough" explained Bonnie, thinking back to their encounters with Jessie, James and Meowth at Kalos.

"So do I…" added Clemont, knowing that it would be best to let Serena and Misty look after Ash and keep him from doing something that he might end up ultimately regretting. "Those two know him longer than anyone else anyway."

* * *

The two girls soon began to look for Ash as the wondered where he could be. "Oh come on where can he be." Misty said with a frown wondering where he had run off too. "And why did he run off like that anyway?" She asked with a frown as she placed her hand on her hips.

Serena just looked at her and a thought hit her, "Oh no what if he had heard us?" She asked as she knew Ash would be hard pressed to pick which girl he liked after all he knew them both.

All Misty could do was, give deep sigh at this and knew that Serena was right, especially with what they were talking about. "Maybe you're right but what can, we do I mean I love Ash and so do you."

Serena remained silent and thought back to when she and Ash first became friends during their childhood days, which was when she started taking a real liking towards him though she didn't want to admit it to Misty, though she was also worried about Ash as well. "Well let's just find Ash and figure out what to do about it afterwards okay?" she suggested which Misty nodded her head, more so with Serena using her Vivillion to see if she could find him. "I hope it works."

"Yeah, me too…" added Misty, mentally cursing herself for not having a Flying-Type with her to help in the search as it would have made finding him a whole lot easier then again it couldn't be helped even if her Gyarados was a Water/Flying-Type himself.

Fennekin and Pikachu both silently glanced at Serena and Misty, having never known that the two girls like Ash this much, especially Misty despite him destroying her bike back when they first met and the fact that it had been completely repaired since then didn't make her happy that she doesn't have the excuse to Ash anymore.

* * *

After some time the two girls found Ash was sitting down on the bench and they both looked a little sad as he had his head down. Slowly the two moved over towards both worried about him but they needed to talk about this. "Ash what's the matter?" Serena asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Ash just remained silent as she looked up at the two girls as he saw that they both had a worried look on their faces not sure what he could even say to them, but he knew that he had too. "No it's not it's just..." He said simply as he once again looked at the ground.

"Ash please you know that you can tell us." Misty said as they both say next to him with Misty on the right and Serena on the left.

Ash just gave a sigh, "Not Mist it's not, how can I say it I mean I love you both so much." He said as the two were shocked to hear this and were going to say something but Ash just talked some more. "I mean I love you both but how can I pick which one to be with." He said as he got off the bench that he had been sitting on and looked at the two girls.

"I mean first there is you Mist," He said as Serena saw the blush Misty had when Ash called her that which in away made her smile. "I've known you since I started you've helped me and taught me what to do and what not to do. You saved my life so many times, and just seeing you smile and the way you battle to show your not the runt always makes me smile as well."

Ash then looked over at Serena as he just smiled at her. "And Serena I've known you even longer than Misty you were my childhood friend who I told all my dreams too." He said as he turned away from them both. "It's just, how can I pick one of you over the other without hurting the other as I don't want to do that to either of you." Ash said as he didn't want to look at the two girls.

"Ashy…." began Serena, rather touched by the fact that Ash cared for her this much and even Misty didn't know what to say about this, as they both liked him a lot even though it was painful to him for having to pick one without hurting the other and couldn't blame him for feeling that way. Without another word, Ash felt something embracing him and saw that it was not only Serena but Misty as well much to his surprise.

Fennekin and Pikachu silently glanced at their respective trainers, then decided that it would be best to leave the three alone to sort things out, as they did so Fennekin wanted to ask the Electric-Type about a few things that is… if he wanted to tell her about it since the two never actually talked properly since they started to travel together. _Say Pikachu…_ she said, getting his attention. _There's something that I have been meaning to ask you lately._

Pikachu was seemingly caught off-guard by this response but since they were alone, it couldn't hurt to hear what she wanted to tell him. _What is it?_ He asked, hoping the Fire-Type was alright since she seemed kind of nervous lately after that whole thing involving the trio from Team Rocket.

_Well it's nothing too crazy, but what's it like travelling through the regions of the world with Ash? The two of you seem inseparable from what I can tell and he sees you as family rather than just a Pokemon._ She told him, which surprised Pikachu but he smiled since he never thought about it that much as the two were close friends since the day Ash risked his life to save him from the wild Spearows.

_Well, it wasn't easy especially not with those three Team Rocket members following us to every region we go too and they see me as a prize for their boss as well_ he said with some venom, mention Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket who Ash had crossed paths with at Johto and again at Unova, the former was when he was going after Mewtwo while the latter had him using Meloetta to try and awaken the true forms of Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus for his own gain.

Fennekin just nodded as she looked at her trainer as she saw that she along with Misty got to their feet and walked over to Ash, each one placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ash maybe there is away." Misty said as she saw the hurt look that Ash had on his face. And she hated seeing him like this, she hated knowing that having to pick one girl or the other was so hard for him.

"Hey Misty can I talk to you alone." Serena said as she took Misty away from Ash. "I think I have an idea." She added.

* * *

Once they were far enough away from Ash Misty just looked at Serena, wondering what her idea was. "What is it Serena?" Misty asked as the blonde girl still had hold of Misty's hand, and she couldn't help but wonder what the girl was thinking.

Giving out a deep sigh Serena just looked at Misty. _"I really hope she like this idea. "_ She thought as she took a deep breath. "Well what if we both go out with him, you know that all three of us have a relationship with each other.

"What are you saying Selena?" Misty asked with a shocked look on her face as she started to blush a little.

Serena remained silent for more than a few seconds, knowing that it might not be a good idea after all but there wasn't any turning back now. "Well why don't we see if we can be with each other and Ash?" she answered, blushing a dark shade of red and shocking Misty even more. "It's a crazy idea, I know…"

"No, I see what you mean Serena even though I never actually went out with another girl before or at all in my life" explained Misty, seemingly understanding what Serena was trying to tell her and she wondered how they can even make it work, yet before they can say anything else, she felt the blonde-haired girl's lips touching hers.

Needless to say, this shocked the red-haired tomboy completely as her eyes went wide with shock and one part of her mind wanted to stop this before its too late while another part was starting to like it, she was unsure of what to do especially since it was just the two.

With the initial shock passed and Misty soon found she was relaxing into the kiss. The passion from Serena sparked an emotion that Misty never expected to find in herself when confronted with the idea of kissing a girl: curiosity. She took in all aspects of it. Her lips were softer than as it carried the enthusiasm. She felt the same need and warmth coursing from Serena into her body, the same firm grip on her hips as the two pulled each other closer, and Misty felt Serena hands on her back.

Misty realized that she liked the feeling of their lips pressed together to some degree. It was a thrill, and something against her perceived nature. And before long both girls just pulled away from each other looking at each other in the eye, as both girls faces went red from embracement at what they had just done.

For a while the both remained silent and just looked at each other before turning away a little as both girls blushed. "Well that was nice..." Serena said as she gave a look at Misty who was blushing just like she was.

Misty just nodded as she smiled ever so little. "Yeah it was." Misty said as she just smiled lightly and looked at Serena. "I have to say it was odd kissing a girl, but it was nice in away." Serena just nodded as she smiled over at Misty holding her hand as both knew that this might just work. "Let's go tell Ash."

* * *

Pikachu and Fennekin returned to meet with the three, only to see that neither Serena nor Misty were anywhere to be found. _Did we miss something?_ Asked Pikachu, wanting to know where Serena and Misty went off to which Ash simply took a glance at his buddy.

"You actually didn't miss much, Serena took Misty somewhere to talk and I hope the two are alright?" He asked to the Electric-Type and made the mouse frown at hearing this, more so as they hoped it wouldn't be too much trouble for the two. "I'll have to see what happens, for now let's give them time to talk it out."

After a while Ash looked over as he saw the two girls holding hand and talking to one another, he even caught them smiling at each other as well. "What happened?" Was all Ash could ask as he looked at the two girls holding hands and looked down at Pikachu. "Did I miss something?" He asked Pikachu and even Pikachu was confused by all this.

Once they were both closer to Ash both girls just smiled at him knowing and hoping that Ash would like this idea. "Hey Ash we have something to tell you." Misty said with the sound of hope in her voice.

Serena just nodded as she too smiled and looked over at Ash. "Yeah something that could help all three of us out."

All Ash could do was look at his two friends with a confused look wondering what it was the thought of. "What do you mean I can only pick one of you?" He said as he looked and saw both girls just smiled at him.

"Oh that is true Ash, but you see Serena thought of away that all three of us can be happy." Misty said with a light blush on her face. "I just hope that you're okay with it." She said as she looked away feeling a little embarrassed by all this.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Ash, rather curious about what the two are talking about and both Pikachu and Fennekin decided to leave him and the two girls alone again so they can talk it out, as this happened, both Serena and Misty blushed a bit as they were hoping that it wouldn't shock the black-haired trainer too much as the former took a deep breath.

"Anyway, what would you say about all three of us dating at the same time?" she asked him, catching him off guard by this question and the expression on his face made Misty smile and started laughing a bit as she knew that he would have that look.

"It's shocking, trust me especially as the two of us actually kissed when we were talking about how we can all be happy" explained the red-haired girl and this shocked Ash even more, having never thought that Serena and Misty were actually that way especially since the two were girls after all. "So what do you say?"

Ash remained silent for more than a few seconds as the shock he had before was still affecting his system though he would not be able to finish what he was going to save as Misty's mouth was now on his which prevented him from giving his answer and Serena giggled a bit at this while at a distance both Pikachu and Fennekin were surprised but at the same time, Pikachu smiled as it was about time that his best friend had his very first kiss with a girl.

As this was going on, Ash wasn't sure what to believe anymore though he found himself slowly enjoying it and began wrapping his arms around her in order to deepen the kiss, yet Serena wanted to have some fun with the two as well and didn't want to be left out especially as this was starting to get hot.

As she watched the two continue to kiss each other, Serena moved over towards her now girlfriend and boyfriend. _"This is odd that's they are both my girlfriend and boyfriend." _Serena thought as she smiled liking the sound of that._ "After all this was we can all be happy." _Serenathought with a smile knowing that she and Misty would make this work no matter what they would do this.

Once Ash and Misty stopped kissing they just looked over at Serena who was blushing as Ash just smiled at Serena and then towards Misty as he gave them both a smile that made both girls blush ever so slightly. "Your right I think that we should try it you two." He said as before Serena could react, Ash had grabbed hold of her hand and just pulled Serena close to him and Misty.

And with a quick motion Ash Kiss Serena on the lips, Serena on the other hand was shocked by this as she already saw Ash had his eyes closed and she moved her eyes over and saw Misty was just smiling at her. "Go on kiss him back." Misty mouthed to Serena without even speaking.

Serena just smiled as she closed her eyes and began to return the kiss that she was getting from Ash and Serena enjoyed every last second of it. _"I can't believe that I'm kissing Ash, this is a dream come true." _Serena thought as she looked over at Misty and knew she was feeling the same as well.

Before long and much to Serena's disappointment Ash broke the kiss and Serena still had her eyes closed and gave a moan of disappointment that it ended, but she just looked at Ash with a smile as she still enjoyed the kiss. "That was amazing Ash." Serena said with a light blush on her face a she looked over to Misty as took her hand and pulled the red headed girl into a three way hug with her and Ash.

Misty also smiled at this as she looked at the two and smiled. "No matter what we shall always be with each other, right?" Misty asked with a slight smile on her face hopping that they would.

Serena on the other hand just smiled knowing what Misty was talking about that her sister might call her home once again so she just took hold of Misty's hand and smiled at her. "Oh don't worry Misty, Ash and I won't let that happen." She said as she cupped Misty chin and giggled a little. "After all no one will mess with my girlfriend." Serena said as for the second time in one day Serena was kissing Misty and she enjoyed it.

Once the two were done they looked over at Ash as both held his hand, Misty on the left and Serena on the right. "Yes the three of us, together no matter what." Ash said with a grin as both girls placed their head on Ash's shoulder and smiled in content. Knowing that their lives have changed and no matter what will come they will work this relationship out, but for now they had an adventure to have.

"Hey Misty Serena you two ready to continue our adventure?" Ash asked with a smile, while both Serena and Misty just nodded after all Ash had a League to win.

The End

**A/N well this is of this one short fic, which I hope that you all like, now I ask for no flames or attacks or even bashing characters please try to be adults when you leave a review please that is all I ask for.**


End file.
